Existing techniques for intrabody tracking include direct video imaging using a laparoscope; fluoroscopy (performance of the procedure under continuous or periodic X-Ray imaging); electromagnetic tracking, optical tracking, computerized tomography (CT) tracking and ultrasonic image assisted tracking. Some of these techniques explicitly avoid ionizing radiation. Those techniques which employ ionizing radiation, such as fluoroscopy and CT, require sufficient amounts of ionizing radiation that radiation exposure for subjects and medical staff is a subject of concern.
Some applications which require intrabody tracking, such as cardiac catheterization, require concurrently acquired images because the tissue through which the tracked medical device is being navigated moves frequently. Other applications which require intrabody tracking, such as intracranial procedures, are more amenable to the use of pre-acquired images because the relevant tissue is relatively static.